The Half-Blood Incident
by Andromeda loves Harry Potter
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter meet their match...Celia! Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan, not me!
1. Chapter 1: Posiedon cheats the oath

During Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters Celia POV: I woke up lying on dewy grass and could feel a light, salty breeze brush across my skin. I opened her eyes. I was lying under a tree with what looked like a golden blanket hanging from its branch.

Where was I? I couldn`t remember anything but my name. "This is not my day." I muttered to myself. All of a sudden I heard shouts and angry yells. I sat up and saw two girls and three boys running toward me and the tree. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes stopped two feet away from me and stared.

"Who are you?" he said, after catching his breath. "Celia, I think." The boy turned back towards his friends, who were just catching up. A girl with golden blonde curls and piercing gray eyes yelled, "Percy, your brothers` are coming!" The boy, apparently Percy, said,"Annabeth, I think we found another Half-Blood," he said, gesturing to me. "What`s a Half-Blood?" I asked, deeply confused. "Just come with us!" exclaimed a muscular girl with stringy brown hair.

That`s when I noticed the girl Annabeth was injured badly. Percy grabbed the golden blanket and wrapped it around Annabeth. I heard a loud roar and Percy yelled for them to get to the boat. We soon arrived on a beach. I followed the five and waded into the water, when I heard the roar again. I turned around and saw what would be my first monster. It was a giant Cyclops without an eye but an attitude to make up for it. He yelled for us to come back and wanted Nobody to bring him his fleece back. We started swimming as fast as we could, trying to get away from the beast. We managed to make it onto the great pirate ship, but not before a huge tidal wave washed the Cyclops out. The five started cheering as the ship sailed away, but they stopped suddenly, and stared at the space above my head. There was a glowing trident.


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the Party

Ch. 2 I fight an old friend with my sister

Percy POV:

I was pretty shocked to find out I had a sister, but was even more confused to how she escaped the "Great Prophecy" as it was called. She seemed like the average child of Posiedon; wavy black hair, green eyes, and a look of determination on her face. "What is that?" she asked after seeing the trident, her voice full of confusion. Annabeth then went on full teacher mod.

"That is a sign from the Greek god Posiedon. He has claimed you as his daughter." She then explained all about Greek mythology. When Annabeth finished, she asked Celia a question." How did you get all the way out here in the Sea of Monsters?"

Celia, as if just realizing, says quietly," I don`t know. I don`t remember anything before waking up under that tree."Annabeth gasped. "We will have to talk to Chiron about this when we get back to camp." Tyson, Grover, and Clarisse introduced themselves. For the next couple of hours, I kept the ship speeding back to Florida. Clarisse surprisingly managed not to take someone out with her spear.

When we got to Florida, we got off the ship and told Clarisse farewell and she took a taxi to the airport. "Going somewhere?" a voice of pure evil said in my ear. I turned, Riptide raised, but was soon disarmed by a Dracanae. Luke stepped forward. " Good to see you guys. Just like old times, isn`t it? Though I see you have added someone to your group. He stepped over to Celia. "And who might you be?" Celia was unfazed by his charm.

"I am Celia," she said proudly, as if he was the one who had something to prove. "All of you, on my ship, now." Luke was fuming , much to my delight.(not)We walked up the gang plank surrounded by hordes of Dracanae and Hellhounds. We got onto the Main Deck.

Luke turned to Celia and me. " Give those two a sword each. We are going to have a little hand to hand combat." A Laiystrogonian giant handed us each a sword and growled at us. Celia held her sword awkwardly, not knowing how to hold it. Yep, it was pretty much up to me. Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were kept back by the monsters, and I could see fear on their faces. We can do this, I told myself uncertainly in my mind. Luke charged me and I quickly swung my sword in defense, but he easily side stepped it. Celia took advantage of this and slashed at his arm.

Luke easily sidestepped and stabbed her in the stomach. She yelped and held the place where he hit her, and I could see blood. It was a fatal wound. Luke seemed to be enjoying her pain a lot. "To bad I had to kill you so soon, but you are obviously an amateur." Then, I did something only a crazy person would do. I shoved Luke out of the way and pushed her into the swimming pool.

She hit the water with a loud splash, and then, she started healing. Luke watched from his spot on the deck in shock. After about thirty seconds she pulled herself out of the pool and said, "How`s that for unexpected, Luke?" She was now grinning with satisfaction. She grabbed her sword from the water and almost had Luke, when a Dracanae grabbed Annabeth and held a dagger to her throat. "Make one move and we kill her," she hissed, her forked tongue sticking out at us."Ssssssurrender now." Celia and I dropped our weapons in defeat, prepared to be led to our dooms, when there was a sound of yelling and ,"Party time, dudes!" and the party ponies were upon us.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Equations

I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. JJJJJJJJJJJ

Annabeth POV:

The Party Ponies, led by Chiron of course, leapt into battle. A Centaur holding a giant paint ball gun splattered the monsters keeping us captive with poison. They disintegrated on the spot. I reached for my dagger instinctively and charged into battle. All she could see was the flash of fur, fangs and ashes as she stabbed and ducked, killing as many monsters as she could. Suddenly, one of Chiron`s centaur friends grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me onto his back. "C`mon, it`s time to blow this popsicle stand!" he yelled and jumped over the railing and landed on the dock. If I hadn`t grabbed onto him, I would have surely fallen into the churning water. Was Posiedon angry today? No time to think about trivial things such as that. The centaur had started galloping back up to the mainland. "Wait, what about the others? We can`t just leave them!" she yelled at him angrily. "Don`t worry, Dudette, they got out before you. We`re meeting them back in New York!" And so it was settled.

It seemed like an eternity of watching the landscape pass in a blur and bouncing along on the Centaur`s back. Finally, they arrived on the beach at camp. He stopped so quickly that she tumbled off of his back and ended up spread-eagled on the ground with a face full of sand. "Annabeth, over here!" a familiar voice shouted. She got up and tried to brush herself off, spewing sand like a volcano. She turned to question the Centaur but found he had already disappeared into the distant horizon. Then, she turned back to Percy. He was fine, much to her relief. Chiron, Grover, Tyson, Celia and Percy were sitting (or, in Chiron`s case, standing) in the sand in a circle, looking as if they had been having a very important discussion. "What`d I miss?" I asked casually, as if I hadn`t just fallen off of a Centaur.

"I helped Celia here have a better understanding of our world, and we have been trying to figure out a little from her past." Chiron said. I knew she didn`t remember anything, but it was still hard to believe. Half-Bloods didn`t usually lose their memories. "Did you guys figure anything out?" "No, but we should probably alert the campers of a new arrival." Chiron started walking away, looked back suddenly. Percy, Annabeth, you may show Celia around camp. Grover is going to a council meeting in the forest and Tyson is going down to work at the Cyclop`s forges." Then, Chiron continued up to the Big House. "I will miss you, big brother! I will see you soon!" Tyson gave Percy a rib-cracking hug and then ran into the waves, disappearing with one last "Goodbye! Celia POV:

The satyr, Grover quickly ran into the huge, looming forest mumbling about "seeing us later."Annabeth, Percy, and I set off up the hill and towards a group of mix-matched.

Please Review! And if you`re reading this, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Cabin of the Wise

I don`t own PJO!

Chapter 3: An unusual kind of Dangerous

Percy POV:

We marched ourselves tiredly up to the group of cabins, but with a sense of satisfaction from saving the camp. As we passed the cabins, I recalled my first time to camp. Man, was I nervous. Celia, surprisingly, walked calmly beside us. How could she be so relaxed? We had just battled a bunch of monsters and she had lost her memory! If it were me, I would be asking a LOT of questions.

"-and here is the Hermes cabin, you got claimed, so you won`t have to sleep there. Oh, that`s my cabin, come visit me anytime. Ahh, here we are, Cabin 3."

We entered the threshold, and Celia gasped. It was pretty amazing. The fountain, the smell of the sea, and the surrounding presence of the ocean. Home sweet home. I showed her around. "Here`s my bunk, here`s the Iris Message fountain, our form of communication, and you can choose your bed." She wandered over to a random bunk bed and sat down on the bottom bunk. "I`ll just take this one."

"Oh, guys, we`d better head up to the pavilion. Five minutes `till dinner." Annabeth said, checking her watch. The three of us hurried up to the dining pavilion, and I watched the sun sinking deeper into the horizon. If I was lucky, I could make it to the beach after dinner in time to watch the sunset. Just some stress free time to myself. Wouldn`t that be nice.

We arrived at the marble pavilion, and I watched as the other campers filed in, most shooting Annabeth and I thankful grins. Annabeth went to sit at the Athena table, and I led Celia to the Posiedon table. We sat down and directed our attention to the head table. Chiron was clinking his spoon to his goblet to get everyone`s attention. When he was satisfied that everyone was listening, he spoke.

"I would like to welcome back Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth, and also tell them our thanks for saving the camp." Everyone started clapping for us, and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "And I would also like to welcome a new camper they brought along, Celia, daughter of Posiedon." Instead of clapping, there were gasps and then a following silence. Chiron continued on, speaking about the daily happenings. I could tell that most of the campers weren`t paying attention, instead staring at Celia.

They were staring because during World War two, the Big Three Gods swore they wouldn`t have anymore children because there was a prophecy about one of their children saving the world, or destroying it. So, that means my dad broke the oath. Twice. We were officially the only living children of the Big Three known.

I could tell Celia was embarrassed because she was blushing a lot and seemed engrossed in the cracks of the table. I didn`t like attention either, so I knew how she felt. Finally, Chiron finished, and the nymphs brought out our food. I had a piece of pizza and blue coke, and Celia had a sandwich with a glass of lemonade. We ate in silence while other campers chattered loudly around us. Man, this is awkward, I thought to myself. She was obviously the quiet type. That was unusual, and unusual for demigods almost always meant dangerous.

Celia POV:

Gosh, couldn`t those kids pay attention to their own selves? It was like all they could do was stare at me like I had grown an extra head or something. I was just an ordinary half-blood, like Chiron told me, so why were they gawking at me?

This was frustrating. One can only imagine what it`s like to lose your memory and be stranded in a world that shouldn`t exist. I tried to ignore them, and sipped on the tart drink I had been given quietly.

As soon as Percy had finished eating, he informed me that he was going down to the beach for a while, and would meet me at the cabin in a while. He then jogged back to the beach, and I finished eating quickly. I left the pavilion, stares following in my wake, and headed in the general direction of the cabins. Then I remembered: Annabeth told me I could visit her at her cabin anytime. She had left just before Percy, so I was certain she was here. I knocked a couple of times on the Athena cabin`s doors and heard footsteps.

"Celia, come in. I hoped I could show you my cabin." Annabeth had opened the door and now gestured for me to come in. I smiled and walked in. "Wow," I said in awe as I gazed at the shelves of books that awaited me. There were also desks and several tables spread out in the room. Their bunks were pushed up against one wall off to the side, as if sleeping didn`t seem as important to the children of Athena. I could smell pages of old books and clay from a pottery shelf in the corner. There was armor, shields, and various weapons hanging from the wall. "This is amazing." I said to her.

"I know, right? I have almost read all of these books, though, we should get some new ones. Other than that, the cabin itself is really awesome." I wondered how many people had lived in this cabin over the years. It looked well lived in, though I couldn`t tell it`s actual age.

"Well, I`d better go back to the Posiedon cabin, Percy will be back from the beach soon. Thank you for showing me around your cabin, it`s really cool." I told her and stepped out the door. "No problem, bye!" she called after me.

"Bye!"

I walked back into the Posiedon cabin and walked over to my bed, and found a toothbrush, a pair of pajamas, and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas, and climbed up on the top bunk of the bunk bed. Percy came in. "`Night," he told me, and headed toward the bathroom with his pajamas in hand.

"Goodnight," I told him, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Were off to see the Wizards

Harry and Percy: I don`t own you, you don`t own me!

Me: Your owned by J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Now be quiet and enjoy the Fanfic!

Chapter 5: We`re off to see the wizards

Percy POV:

I dreamed that I was in some sort of office with weird contraptions covering tables. The weird part was there were portraits on the wall with people MOVING in them. An old man with a long white beard was sitting at a desk, twisting a strand of beard hair in his hand.

Chiron was pacing (in full centaur form) in front of the desk and looked as if in deep thought.

"I`m worried about Harry. How will he react when he realizes he has a twin? He has grown up alone, and has just had to meet his parents murderer. We don`t even know where she is," the man who looked like a skinny Santa Clause said. Not so jolly now.

"We at least know she will be at Hogwarts this year, thanks to Trelawny. I will send three of my half-bloods here to help find her. We normally use satyrs, but under the circumstances, I think Dionysus will agree. We must use any means to find her, or else the Death Eaters will get her first," Chiron said.

"My gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, can escort them to Diagon Alley. I will keep a close eye on them and make sure they don`t blow their cover," Santa said, looking a bit better.

"Oh, they won`t blow their cover, I have three great campers picked out. They will find her." Chiron then turned, and I woke up.

I opened my eyes and saw the marble ceiling of the Posiedon cabin. Celia had gotten up, and was moving around the cabin. She opened the curtains, and a stream of light flowed through the window.

I finally got up and put on my camp t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and my camp necklace. I had just gotten my second bead, which had the golden fleece on it, last night before I came to the cabin. Celia had on the same thing, except for a camp necklace. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. I said the same to her, but not as happily. "Not a morning person, are you?" I shook my head no in response. "I have been waiting for you for almost an hour. We`d better hurry, or we`ll be late to breakfast."

We both hurried outside and the fresh morning air hit me like one of Tyson`s hugs; unpredictable. We hurried to the dining pavilion and found that most of the campers had already left and started on their daily activities. We quickly ate, and I took Celia with me for Greek mythology class with Annabeth. She and Annabeth took up the whole class discussing whether Araidne`s string was magic or simply an ordinary string tied at the edge of the maze. While they were doing that, my ADHD was leading me off down a side path where I imagined sailing in the sea of monsters again and battling man-eating sheep. Those sheep were really creepy.

We went through all of our classes that day, Celia excelling in sword-fighting class, disarming me in two minutes. "Hey Prissy, think you`ve met your match?" Clarisse taunted. Sometimes I wanted to be Supreme Lord of the Bathroom again and soak her in toilet water again. "Oh, Clarisse, if only you could realize that people are better than you. Then you wouldn`t get outsmarted so much!" Annabeth said to her. Clarisse simply growled and swung her sword at me, which I easily blocked. It is very simple to block a hit swung by someone who is distracted.

We finally made it to dinner, and Celia and I sat down at the Posiedon table, exhausted but happy. Celia seemed to like the camp, which made sense. This camp is the only monster-free haven in the world, and most half-bloods consider it their home. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Then, Chiron made the announcement.

"I am assigning a new quest. The quest is to find and protect both of the Potter twins. Now, they are not demigods, nor are they mortals." He got several gasps from this. "But they are wizards. There is another world full of witches and wizards, and most of them live in Europe. This quest is for…" Chiron paused. "Celia, daughter of Posiedon. She will be infiltrating a magical school. My friend, headmaster Dumbledore and I, arranged this."

Just when I thought everything had fallen back into routine, Chiron had to mix things up again. Celia looked shocked, a facial expression she had gotten used to showing. "Celia, it is time for you to consult the Oracle, then you can pick your two companions." Chiron then motioned for her to follow him, and the both of them left the pavilion for the Big House.

Celia POV:

I thought the ship full of monsters could prepare me for an oracle. I was dead wrong.

The oracle lived up in the attic of the First of all, it was a hippy/mummy lady. Or it WAS. Second, when I asked it what my destiny was, the mummy started spewing smoke and said in a creepy voice:

_The twins with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

What was that supposed to mean? I hurried down the later and went to the rec room like Chiron told me. All the camp counselors and Chiron were gathered around a ping pong table. I sat down in an empty seat next to Percy.

"What did the oracle say, child?" Chiron asked. I repeated what the hippy/mummy had told me, and, after I finished, he looked worried. Then his normal, happy face came back on. All right, who is going with you?" I acted like I was thinking really hard. "Maybe I`ll take-wait, no, not her. Oh, I`ll take Percy and Annabeth with me."

"Very good, the three of you will leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." Chiron said, and slipped away.


	6. Chapter 6: We meet the Dream Team

If you think I own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, well, you`re wrong.

Percy, Annabeth, and Celia are going into their third year, by the way.

Chapter 6: We meet the Dream Team

Annabeth POV:

"What the heck is Hogwarts?" Percy asked me. Like I would know about a wizard school. "It must be the school Chiron was talking about. We will probably be finding the twins of the prophecy, and helping them defeat the Dark Lord, whoever that is."

"Well, at least we have a clue. They were born at the end of July, so we just need to ask people their when their birthdays are." Percy said. "We have to be undercover, though, don`t we? Won`t people wonder why we`re asking them?" Celia added. I thought for a moment. "You`re right, we`ll have to be conspicuous if we`re going to succeed in our quest. I will ask my brother, Michel, if he has anything to help us on our quest." I said, then got up from the table.

The next day:

Michel gave me some books about magic for the quest that he thought would be helpful. I packed up my new books and some clothes in my suitcase, then headed for Half-Blood Hill. I was the first to arrive. Five minutes later, Celia and Percy trudged up the hill, lugging suitcases of their own. "- and could you possibly wake up any later?" Celia finished telling Percy as they reached me. "Percy would not get up this morning. I had to splash water on his face eight times to get him to move!" Celia told me as she sat down and leaned against Thalia`s tree. "I know, he can`t get anything done in the morning before seven. By the way, do you know when Argus will get here with the van?" I asked. Then, a GINORMOUS man with a dirty overcoat and a battered pink umbrella came up behind us. " `ello there, I`m Hagrid. I`m here ter take yeh to Kings Cross ter ride the train ter Hogwarts! Just follow me." We all shot each other stange glances as we followed him down the hill. "Don` worry `bout yer supplies, their already on the train. Now, everyone put one hand on the can." Hagrid used his umbrella to indicate a rusty, old can. "Why would we do that?" Percy asked him suspiciously. I didn`t trust him either, he might have been a monster. "It`ll take yer to the train station that`s why!" We all put one hand on the can, and I felt the air around me thicken, then I was spinning in blackness. I fell face-first on cobblestones.

Celia POV:

We all landed in a train station, I saw when I stood up. It was really crowded. Hagrid was already on his feet. "C`mon, you lot, I`ll show yeh to yer compartment on the train." We followed him through the crowded station. Many people were talking, mostly with British accents. Finally, we reached Platform 9. "Now, yeh just walk right through the barrier. You first, Celia." How did he know my name? I decided to trust him and walked toward the barrier, embracing myself for an impact. When it never came, I opened my eyes.

There were tons of people on the platform. I found a sign labeled "Platform 9 ¾." Why not? Percy and Annabeth then came through the barrier. "Hagrid said to find compartment 12 on the train, our things are in their." Percy said, and we walked over to the train. It was beautiful, all trimmed in scarlet and gold. The three of us climbed aboard the train and walked down the aisle. "Here we are, compartment 12," Annabeth said.

We slid the door open to find three trunks, two owls in cages, and a kitten. Percy found a tag on a cage with a brown owl in it. "This owl is for me, the gray owl is for Annabeth and the cat is for Celia," he read off of it. I sat down beside the gray kitten and stroked it. It gave a relaxed purr and curled up in my lap. Annabeth looked content with her owl, and Percy was staring out the window at the people wearing what looked like bath robes. The compartment door slid open, and I turned to find three people standing there. There was a girl with bushy brown hair, a tall, lanky boy with red hair, and a boy with with jet black hair and bright green eyes. The most startling about the boy with black hair was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Is it alright if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full. And, by the way, I`m Hermione Granger." The girl with the bushy hair said. I nodded. They came in and put their trunks, ( in the case of the black-haired boy, an owl cage) cat, and rat, up on the rack and sat down. "I`m Celia, that`s Percy Jackson, and that`s Annabeth Chase." I said. "That`s Ronald Weasely, and I`m Harry Potter. Are you new to Hogwarts?" The black haired boy said.

We soon had fallen into a conversation about the houses at Hogwarts and their rivalries. "Hopefully you`ll be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is okay, though. Hufflepuff has a bunch of gits, but it`s great compared to Slytherin." Ron informed me while playing something called Exploding Snap with Harry and Percy.

It seemed we had only been on the train for an hour when the train suddenly stopped. "Are we already there?" Annabeth asked. "No, it usually takes all day," Harry replied. Then, everything got cold. Ice was forming on the train windows, and I could see my breath. Everyone was shivering and I picked up my kitten for warmth. All of a sudden, sadness hit me like a rock. I felt like I would never be happy again. I pulled in my knees and tried to block out the thoughts. "Don`t hurt them, please!" I heard a woman yell. Then I heard her screaming. It was the most horrible thing I had ever heard. Then, it stopped. The sad feelings went away, and the train warmed up again. "What happened?" Percy asked, rubbing his head. I looked around, and saw Harry unconscious on the floor. We all gathered around him, waiting for him to wake. When he did, he sat up and said, "What was that screaming?" Everyone except me shot him a nervous glance. "Harry, there was no one screaming," Hermione said, clearly worried.

"Yes there was, didn`t you hear her? It sounded like it was happening right in this compartment." I insisted, but they all shook their heads. Harry looked at me with understanding, then looked away. Then, the train started moving again, and we all got back in our seats. They started up a conversation about Quidditch, but Harry and I didn`t join in. You couldn`t after hearing what we heard.

Please review and make my day!


	7. Chapter 7: Demigods need Mental Help

The following chapter does not contain any original characters, therefore they DO NOT belong to me. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 7: Demigods need mental help

Annabeth POV:

"Firs` years this way! You lot, too, over here!" Hagrid called to us loudly. I think some fist year students are going to be hard of hearing for a few weeks. The six of us trudged over to him. "Now, Percy, Annabeth, Celia, you may be older, but `cher still have to be sorted. You will come up with the firs` years in the boats. Come on, don`t want ter be late!" He ushered the three of us to some little rowboats that were already loaded with smal eleven year-olds. We climbed into a creaky boat that sank lower in the water and was leaking a little.

"Great, a holey boat!" Celia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hagrid had now climbed into one of the boats, and they were now all moving towards the looming castle ahead. The lanterns hanging from the front of the boat illuminated the ghostly features surrounding us; the crumbling bridge, the mist over the water, and sudden shifts in the water below.

The castle had beautiful towers and a courtyard that Demeter would love. I was driven out of my thoughts when the boat hit the dock. "C`mon, Wise Girl, we have to get sorted." Percy grabbed my arm and lugged me out, Celia following suit. Hagrid had to have us and three other first years help him up.

An elderly woman with a stern face came out of the shadows. "Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and teacher of Transfiguration. We will now go up to the Great Hall for the sorting and feast."  
She led all of us up to the main entrance and opened a huge door. Inside was a grand entry hall with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Then, we walked into the Great Hall. Five long tables made up the room, one for staff members and four for the houses. I could see Hermione, Harry, and Ron sitting at a table decked out in red, presumably the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall started calling names and the eleven year-olds went up one by one to put a raggedy hat on their head that shouted out a house name. Finally, it was down to Percy, Celia, and me. Professor McGonagall explained to everyone how we were "exchange students from the United States." And then started sorting us. "Chase, Annabeth," she called out, and I walked nervously up to the stool and put on the hat.

_Hmm, very interesting, _a voice said in my head. The hat was talking to me. Great. _Battled a crazy man at a mattress store, drowned in a __**REALLY**__ big bathtub, tried to swim to your death, and battled your best-friends brother! You have to be brave for that! Ouch, that`s got to hurt! _

"GRYFFINDOR! And someone get her mental help!" I walked off the stage, embarrassed, and headed over to my new friends and sat down next to Hermione. At least she wasn`t as goofy as the guys. I listened as my fellow half-bloods` names were called. The old hat shouted similar remarks after they were both sorted into Gryffindor.

"Is that hat crazy, or what?" Percy said, sitting down next to Ron.

"I know, right? It was really weird how it got inside my head." Celia replied.

"Why did he say you were mentally-" Hermione was interrupted mid-sentence by Professor Dumbledore, as I had been told on the train.

"Welcome back, and for the new students, welcome! I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. Also, the guards of Azkaban, dementors, will be guarding the school for the year for protection. I wish to remind you that if you annoy the dementors, they can be quite-how shall I put it- disagreeable." He paused to let the students ponder this for a moment, then continued. "May you enjoy the feast!"

Large platters of food instantly appeared on the table, making it groan with the extra weight. Ron had already piled his plate full, and was proceeding to stuff his face.

"As `Mione said, why`d the hat say you were men`ally challenged?" Ron said, still chewing is lambchop. These people ate weird food. Oh yeah, his question.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, hoping the other two would catch on.

"We are talking about what the hat said when you were sorted. Are you guys okay?" Hermione chimed in, concerned. Harry didn`t say a word, which I thought was odd.

"The hat may have been talking about our Dyslexia and ADHD. Sometimes it can get out of control." Celia put in before Percy managed to make things more difficult, much like what he did next.

"AWKWARD SILENCE!"

That got us some spot-on glares. I decided to end this conversation, once and for all.

"We`re exhausted, c`mon let`s go up to bed!" I exclaimed in the most cheerful voice I could muster." I then dragged them up a moving staircase, walked through a portrait of a fat lady, and collapsed on a blood red couch. Just your average demigod day.

**AN: **

Thank you followers for, well, following me. Please give me more reviews. I must apologize for the first two chapters, they were my rough drafts and I didn`t mean to upload them. Please spread the word that they are fixed and ready to read! I hope that you enjoy! Expect more soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Stupid Ravenclaw

Celia is the only character awesome enough for me to own, therefore the rest are not mine. I MADE THIS FOR YOU! So go ahead and read it. (Julian Smith ref.)

Chapter 8:

Celia POV:

It`s kind of sad when the most normal part of your day is confronting your biggest fear.

We had been at Hogwarts for a couple days, trying to get used to the floating candles, ghosts, and the constant feeling that something was definitely not right. Professor Lupin, our apparently new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, was standing at the front of a dusty old classroom that was missing it`s desks.

"Today we will be dealing with a boggart. Can anyone tell me- yes, Miss Granger?"

"A boggart is a creature which takes the form of your biggest fear. No one knows what they look like when they are alone," Hermione recited, as if reading from a text book."

"Correct. Mr. Longbottom, would you be so kind as to start a line in front of this cabinet?" He pointed Neville where to stand, then said, "Today, each of you will face the boggart that is in there."

Lupin taught us a ridiculous spell to defeat the boggart, and then he opened the cabinet. Professor Snape stepped out, glaring at Neville who trembled in fear.

"R-r-riddiculous!" Neville stuttered, and a large, feathery hat appeared on Snape`s head, and the class roared with laughter. The boggart staggered backwads, and then turned into a giant spider as Ron took his turn.

Finally, it was my turn. I stepped forward, and the boggart turned into Percy, Annabeth, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They all had bad wounds, and looked as if they would die.

"How could you let them do this to us, Celia?" Percy asked weakly, clutching an arrow that had been shot into his side. "How could you?" I then heard a familiar woman`s scream and blacked out.

Percy POV:

After Celia collapsed, everyone started panicking.

"DADA is not supposed to be this dangerous!" Parvati yelled.

I ran to her, along with the others, and helped her up.

"Take her to Madame Pomfrey while I work on the class!" Lupin yelled over the chaos, just as Jack Reed face-planted the wall.

"And you would think Ravenclaws would be smarter." Ron muttered as we lugged her into the hallway and up to the hospital wing.

Interesting chapter, hmm? Well, I can`t read minds, so just put a little review down there and you will make my day. More to come!


End file.
